Azrael Steelfang
'Azrael Steelfang '''is the divine son (or daughter, see below) of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Steelfang. He is the brother of Sariel and Tyrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which he can use to change the world. As with his siblings, he is part of the Metapotent Trinity. In the Cosmic Legacy, Azrael is the youngest child of Siris and Lucina, born after Sariel and Tyrael. She is a girl in Cosmic Legacy, unlike the genderless version in The New Kingdoms. She is alternatively known as Azriel Steelfang. Due to Azrael's connection to the Cycle of Life, Living and Dying, she is associated with the "Warrior" star sign which is reflected in the choice of weaponry she has. ''Male pronouns are used for Azrael from The New Kingdoms. Female pronouns are used for Azrael from Cosmic Legacy. As they are essentially two versions of the same thing, no separate page is made. Biography The New Kingdoms Azrael, like his sister Sariel and brother Tyrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. As he comes from the Non-Linear Time, and time does not apply to his immortal body, he cannot be ascribed an age, for it is inaccurate to do so. Azrael learnt how to use sword from his father Siris. Of his siblings, he is the poorest sword fighter, since he lacks his brother's physical prowess or his sister's mental abilities. Azrael has a good control over his powers, though. A thing to note is that Azrael flickered between his genderless, male and female form the moment his powers manifested. Azrael so far keeps mostly to his most basal manifestation, which is genderless and androgynous. Azrael returned to Mundus for a short time, staying mainly with his family. He eventually left the Aurbis with his family, when his father Siris recalled the whole Steelfang family. Azrael's return to Mundus and even the Aurbis can only remain as speculation, as the Steelfangs have taken a trip into the dimensions that existed beyond. Cosmic Legacy Azraell was born in Higher Euphoria as the youngest child of the powerful god Siris Steelfang and the goddess Lucina, with her great divinity from the day she existed in the world. Azrael knew much from the day she was born, her omniscient mind already supplying all the information needed to live to her. Azrael was given the best care and concern by all her relatives and she was pampered greatly by her mother, to an excessive amount even, due to her beauty and order of birth. Azrael loved the attention given to her and she thoroughly loved all that was provided for her. She easily understood that interaction was in fact important. Due to how she was less introverted than her older brother, Azrael in fact soaked up the attention, but she wasn't as willing to give as her older sister and so never really wished to help others. Azrael did learn to appreciate the company of others, though. Azrael gained her Sphere of Domination eventually, and she wished to learn more about the world around her. However, her abrasive attitude sometimes puts her elder siblings off, due to how demanding she can be at times. Thus, she has to persuade them to take her along to trips to the mortal realms if she really wants to go, although Sariel and Tyrael do not always appreciate her company, considering her immature and spoilt. If she does journey to the mortal world, Azrael often presents herself as a high noble of sorts. She always brings a lot of money with her in order to ensure that she will be well clothed and fed. Azrael does enjoy bringing back little trinkets and oddities from the world she travels, much like her aunt Lamia. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Personality Azrael's personality is unknown as he has not displayed any considerable personality traits. He has kept silent the whole time, perhaps suggesting a sense of alienation from his siblings. Appearence Appearance wise, Azrael is androgynous. He has shoulder length, straight, white hair, and a large, feminine pair of blue eyes, aside with smooth skin that is extremely fair. He possesses an androgynous figure, with nothing overtly masculine or feminine about his body. As his death avatar, he possesses messy, shoulder length white hair, the crystalline blue eyes of his family, as well as smooth, flawless skin. He's skinny for a male and he is one of the shorter males of the Steelfang family, standing at 5'8". As his life avatar, Azrael possesses beautifully long and straight white hair, crystalline blue eyes and very smooth and soft skin that is flawless. He has a perfect figure for a woman, as he is female in his life avatar form. Azrael retains his height, making him the tallest female member of his family when in his female form. In his final, released form, Azrael appears as his life avatar, with a different looking armor. Cosmic Legacy Personality Azrael is innately quite selfish as she was given the attention of many of her family members from a young age. Also, unlike her two older siblings, Azrael doesn't have an innate belief in reciprocation, although she does not like to owe favors to others. Azrael considers others doing things of their own volition for her as their problem, but she will always repay negotiated favors/terms and conditions in full. Azrael is a honest girl and she does not act pretentiously around most matters. She prefers direct speech for most part, but will keep quiet if she feels that what she says will be offensive, rather than try to mince her words in any way. Azrael is cautious about the intentions of others, so she rarely makes promises with others as she does not like to contradict her stand on matters. Azrael is quite a demanding person, but she is not entirely unreasonable. She does not make unreasonable requests of others, but she expects that reasonable requests be followed through on, which can make her attitude quite intolerable if one is less competent than she is. Azrael has no patience for people who are below her in competence and intelligence, so she can't stand most mortals, especially if she has to explain things to them. Azrael is not a perfectionist, though, and does not normally expect god level work from anyone. Appearance Azrael, much like her older sister Sariel, is considered a beauty, although a rather young one. She has silvery white hair of medium length and her family's blue eyes. Azrael's skin is fair and lacks blemishes, which gives it an unusual, perfected smoothness. She has a young, delicate face much like that of a girl that would be considered a teenager, not an adult. Azrael has a rather slim build and is not as well endowed as many of her relatives. She is also short, standing at only 5'5" where her height is concerned. This gives Azrael a very light frame, which makes it easy for others to think that she is a young girl no older than 17. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Azrael is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on Life and Death. He can create, manipulate or destroy anything. He possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. As such, Azrael can be said to possess every single power that exists and will exist, like his siblings. Azrael's energy projection colour depends on his avatar, but he projects white energy that gives off black mists as Death and black energy that gives off white mists as Life. Azrael's life manifestation generally uses all his healing abilities, while his death manifestation uses his destructive abilities. Azrael, like his parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. He can see in more than three dimensions if he chooses to do so, allowing him to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Azrael's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god, giving him the ability to calculate anything in picoseconds. Azrael has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has extreme combat capability, having total mastery over his sword and spells. He can easily wipe out other cosmic level entities, with the sole exception of his own family members. His body is indestructible. Azrael can enter his "true form", which is unique, in the sense that he becomes a pair of entities. He will split into a male angel with three black wings on the right shoulder, known as "death" and a female angel with three white wings on her left shoulder, known as "life". The pair will generally hold hands, with the male angel on the right, the female on the left. They can operate independently, though, but cannot fly unless they hold hands. Since each angel only holds half of Azrael's powers, they can exist without unraveling the universe. The "life" and "death" angels can fuse to release Azrael's fully powered, female form, which is a direct manifestation of life. This is because death is not the diametric opposite of life, but rather just one of the processes. Thus, the false duality is eliminated, and Azrael manifests as purely his female, "life" form. The powers unleashed by this change will start the unraveling of the universe Azrael is in Azrael can switch between his manifestation as "death" or his manifestation as "life" at will, or keep to his androgynous normal form. He generally appears as his normal, genderless manifestation, though, since he was born genderless, but prefers to use male pronouns. Cosmic Legacy Azrael is a goddess connected to the power of All Creation from the day she was born, granting her innate omniscience. This allows her to use any and all magic that will exist in past, present and future. Azrael is thus considered a witch who has attained mastery of True Alteration (All Magic). Azrael's preference of magic is strange, and her favored magic forms are weapon projection, Photokinesis and Shadow Manipulation. Azrael's nature as a high tier goddess grants her excessive physical statistics that are far above any other mortal, thanks in no small part to her Steelfang Family descent. Independent of her power over life and death, Azrael has Vitakinetic abilities to control life on a large scale. She also has high speed flight via her white wings. Azrael is associated with warriors, thus it comes as no surprise she is good at using all sorts of weapons. Azrael has a connection to the power of All Creation that she has exploited to utilize omniscience and reality warping.. Azrael's naturally great intelligence allows her to see into the future by calculating the present, to the extent she knows multiple possible futures. Azrael's Divine Skin protects her from many incoming attacks, being of the strongest possible class. Azrael's Sphere of Domination is the "Life Death Inversion". Azrael is thus able to control the lives of others and determine the deaths of others, so long as the target is a living organism. Azrael can thus freely alter anyone's fate unless they are a fateless being such as a higher Divinity (Other Steelfangs, Gatekeepers etc). Azrael is also able to tap into the powers of the living and dead, granting her access to many powers, essentially rendering her nearly omnipotent. Equipment The New Kingdoms Azrael wields a silver and golden sword named "Fate's Guardian". The weapon's powers are as unlimited as it's wielder's powers. The sword's key power is to draw the life out of chosen targets in a large radius, or heal said targets, at the command of the one who wields it. The sword can also forge life and death into a wave of energy that can heal or destroy each and every thing it cuts individually. Azrael's sword has another interesting property, as he can directly crystallize the souls of enemies into copies of his sword, and these copies will then burst out of his enemies and return to his blade. This ability grants him very powerful antipersonnel powers with the blade, although they do not work on his family members. Azrael can also whisper a short command to his sword, which will proceed to deny the existence of life within an area, causing everything else, save for other Steelfangs, to die immediately, with no possibility to resist or defend against. As it is the concept of life being removed, unless reseeded with life, the area cannot have life within it, and anything that enters it after the ability is used will die. Azrael wears a full set of golden and silver armor he can create and dissipate at will. It is redundant due to his indestructible body. The armor changes accordingly to suit his genderless, male and female forms. Cosmic Legacy Azrael's Steelfang sword is made of silver and gold metals. It is named "Immortal Elegy" and possesses power linked to the "Life Death Inversion". Azrael's sword controls a somewhat innocuous blue mist like energy which can kill anything it touches. The mist can be shaped into blasts and waves by using the sword. Azrael can further use her sword to create a large field of miasma to kill enemies over vast areas. "Immortal Elegy" doesn't seem to cut or distort space with its slashes, but can piece Divine Skin. Azrael has a second sword for her use. This takes on the form of a large hilt that would belong to a weapon that's even heavier than a greatsword. The weapon itself has a short, two pronged blade that is very thick. This weapon is known as "Finality's Edge". While the sword is impractical for combat in its base form, the true release constructs a rectangular blade out of blue energy which can keep extending. The blue energy blade can cut anything and in fact can extend long enough to allow Azrael to cleave through anything in one stroke. Azrael's body is protected by golden and silver armor. If not, she wears a multi layer white dress that is very ornate, as a show of her prestige and status. Azrael's armor can protect her from almost all attacks when it is used in conjunction with her Divine Skin. Trivia * Azrael is an angel of death in folklore. * Azrael's armor is partially inspired by Prime Warframes from the game Warframe. It was specifically drawn to look divine. * Azrael used to possess a hood in earlier concept arts, but his creator chose to remove the hood to show more of his face. The head adornments that "Life" wears on her head are taken from the hood. * Azrael's genderless nature in The New Kingdoms is also to preserve the perfect gender balance in the Metapotent Trinity, as Tyrael is male, and Sariel is female. Thus Azrael has to be both and neither. As Cosmic Legacy doesn't have this necessity, Azrael is a normal girl. * Azrael's looks are based on Itsuwa from A Certain Magical Index, at least in newer art. Even though Itsuwa is a girl, there has been no attempts to masculinize her features for use on Azrael. Alternate art Azrael Steelfang Ultimate Form.jpg|Azrael/Azriel Steelfang as Cosmic Legacy iteration, most updated art Azriel_Steelfang_Close_Up.jpg|Close up, female version (Life Avatar/Cosmic Legacy version) Azrael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Azrael Steelfang, done Anime style, concept, new pose Azrael Steelfang Redone 2.jpg|another anime concept. Azrael Steelfang, Angel of Life and Death.jpg|Azrael Steelfang earlier concept, probably earliest anime version. Death Form. Azrael Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Death form concept, close up. Azrael Steelfang Cycle Angel.jpg|Death Avatar early concept Azriel Steelfang Cycle Angel.jpg|Life form Concept Art Azrael Steelfang Death Aspect.jpg|Newer drawing of Azrael as "death" Azrael Steelfang.jpg|death form concept, another version Azriel Steelfang.jpg|Life Avatar, Early Concept. Azrael Steelfang Life and Death.png|Concept of both forms Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Nobility Category:Gods Category:Battlemages Category:Genderless Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Immortal